Drama Cinta Hunter
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: Kisah cinta Kurapika & Kuroro...
1. Chapter 1 : Awal

**Drama Cinta Hunter**

Moshi ~ moshi minna-san!

Ketemu lagi sama Shakura!

Ng….Saya liburan ini gak ada kerjaan. Jadi saya akan buat fanfic sebanyak – banyaknya di liburan kali ini!

Kurapika : daripada banyak bacot,mending mulai ceritanya….

Perlu minna-san ketahui, Kurapika digambarkan cewek di cerita kali ini….

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, matanya berwarna biru samudera, kulitnya putih bersinar sedang berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Matte, Kurapika!" seorang anak laki – laki berambut hitam jabrik dan seorang anak laki – laki berambut silver menghampiri gadis itu.

Gadis yang bernama Kurapika itu menoleh ke belakang. Ia menyapa kedua temannya itu, "Ohayou, Gon! Ohayou, Killua!" dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Hey, 2 minggu lagi, hari ulang tahun sekolah kita,kan?" tanya Gon.

"He-eh..." jawab Killua mengangguk.

"Hmm… Kali ini apa yang akan dipentaskan, ya?" gumam Kurapika penasaran.

"Teater lagi!" teriak Gon percaya (?).

"Kurapika, kau cocok kalau jadi tuan putri tahun kemarin…." Ucap Killua.

"Hmm…Masa' sih?" Kurapika tak percaya akan ucapan Killua.

Tak terasa perbincangan mereka yang panjang (menurut author), mereka sampai di sekolah. Sekolah yang besar, lengkap dengan lapangan dan kolam renangnya. Yah, inilah sekolah elit Sakuragaoka. Mereka bertiga memasuki kelas. Tampak sangat ramai suasana kelas yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ohayou,minna-san! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" sapa Kurapika.

"Oh, kalian rupanya. Kami sedang membicarakan teater dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita ini" sahut seorang perempuan berambut pink –yakni Neon-.

"Teater lagi?!" protes Killua.

"Iya, kali ini Neon yang membuat ceritanya" kata seorang laki – laki berambut hitam dan bermata onix –yakni Kuroro-

"Hmm…Kali ini aku membuat naskah yang berjudul 'Putri Apel Beracun'. Yang jadi pangeran jahatnya Kuroro, saudaranya Killua. Dan, Putri Apel Beracunnya aku…!" kata Neon menjelaskan.

Killua hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria mendengar kalau Neon yang menjadi Putri Apel Beracun.

"Kalau begitu aku memilih Kurapika sebagai pasanganku!" ujar Kuroro sambil menarik tangan Kurapika.

Wajah Kurapika memerah mendengarnya. Neon pun berkata, "Tapi…Pangeran jahat tidak ada pasangannya…"

"Kalau begitu,tolong dibuatkan.." perintah Kuroro.

"Baiklah,akan aku buat! Kita mulai bagi – bagi naskahnya besok,ya!" ujar Neon bersemangat.

Kurapika hanya diam. Gadis itu hanya ke tempat duduknya….

(Langsung aja,yah! Author males…..*Author dikuliti readers*)

* * *

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

* * *

**Kurapika's POV **

Aku berbaring di ranjangku. Aku hanya bisa mengeluh apa yang dikatakan Kuroro tadi di sekolah. Malam yang indah. Bulan purnama dan bintang – bintang bersinar terang menghias langit malam (emang malam,kan? *author digaplakin*).

"Hhhh….Kuroro ada –ada saja…." gumamku. Aku melangkah ke meja belajarku, menulis apa – apa saja yang terjadi hari ini ke Diary. Lalu aku tertidur lelap di ranjangku.

* * *

.

.

**& ****Skip Time ****&**

.

.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya….

"Nah, ini naskahmu, Kuroro. Ini naskahmu, Kurapika. Dan ini naskahmu, Killua" Neon membagikan naskah.

"Sekolah akan diliburkan selama 2 minggu. Jadi pada hari ulang tahun sekolah Sakuragaoka, jangan sampai ada yang tidak datang" Pak Guru tiba – tiba datang dan mengumumkan.

Semua murid bersorak gembira, tentu saja. _Berarti, masih banyak waktu untuk menghafal_ pikir Kurapika. Murid – murid pulang.

"Aaah…dunia yang menyenangkan…." Ujar Gon.

"Hn…!" Killua meng – iya – kan.

"Dasar kalian! Maunya libur terus!" protes Kurapika.

"Aku berpikir kalau tidak ada sekolah. Pasti menyenangkan" gumam Gon.

"He – eh… Kita bebas berpetualang. Ya,kan Gon?"

"Iya! Pasti seru!" Gon berpendapat.

"Percuma saja. Kalau berpetualang tanpa mengetahui apapun, apa hasilnya coba?!" protes Kurapika.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen tempat Kurapika tinggal. Mereka saling berkata "Jaa ne!" dan melambaikan tangan.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf, minna-san!

Saya gak lanjutin ceritanya… *dicucuk*

Tapi saya janji…Ada mesra – mesranya nanti…!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kencan X Pertama

Minna-san!

Ketemu lagi sama saya yang mulai pandai membuat cerita cinta walaupun masih sangat muda….*ditimpuk sama Bunda pake sandal"

Saya akan lanjutin cerita…

Cekidooot…..

* * *

Kurapika ke kamar apartemennya. Ia mengganti bajunya. Setelah ganti baju, tiba – tiba …Tiba – tiba… Tiba – tiba….(Killua : kelamaan!)Kuroro muncul dari jendela kamar Kurapika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Tanya Kurapika kaget dan setengah berteriak."Nanti kalau ketauan baga-"Kurapika tidak bisa meneruskan kata – katanya karena telunjuk Kuroro sudah di depan bibir Kurapika.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu,Kurapika. Jadilah pacarku…" Kuroro berkata sambil berjalan ke arah depan Kurapika. Kurapika menyender di dinding sekarang. Wajahnya merah merona.

"Ng…Kuroro….Bisa geser sedikit tidak?" kata Kurapika.

Sekarang, dahi Kuroro dan Kurapika bersentuhan. Lalu,Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika yang mungil itu. Sampe – sampe author mimisan lima ember ngetiknya *Hah?!*.

Lanjut!

Kurapika membalas ciuman Kuroro. Tak lama kemudian,mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kurapika pun berkata, "Aku juga menyukaimu,Kuroro…."dengan pelan.

"Benar?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Mm…"Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya masih merah merona *Aduuuh,udh gak tahan!*

"Kalau begitu, mau jadian denganku?"

Kurapika menganggk malu – malu. Lalu mereka berciuman (lagi). Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Sehingga jantung author berdebar kencang serasa mau putus. Begitu juga Kurapika. Tak lama kemudian mereka melepas ciuman. Kuroro hendak pergi dan Kurapika bertanya, "Mau kemana?" sambil menarik tangan Kuroro.

"Kita 'kan akan pentas. Jadi,harus latihan…" ucap Kuroro

"Tapi…Itu 'kan masih lama…"

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau sama kamu dengan jangka waktu yang lama…" ucap Kurapika malu – malu.

"Kalau seperti itu,kita tidak akan merasakan waktu lagi. Besok, aku janji akan datang lagi" Kuroro meyakinkan Kurapika.

"Benar?"

Kuroro mengangguk. Lalu ia pergi. Sementara Kurapika memandang naskahnya. Cukup panjang memang. Kurapika yakin, pasti akan hafal semuanya. Wajahnya masih merah merona. Apa yang ia dan Kuroro lakukan tadi masih berputar di dalam otaknya.

* * *

.

.

**& ****Skip Time ****&**

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,Kurapika ke apartemen temannya, Senritsu (Attention : Di sini Senritsu digambarkan sebagai wanita yang paling baik dan cantik). Sesampai di sana….

"Moshi moshi,Senritsu-chan!" sapa Kurapika.

"Okaeri,Kurapika! Silahkan masuk…!"

Kurapika masuk karena dipersilahkan masuk (yaiyalah,dodol banget jadi orang!). Senritsu mendengarkan detak jantung Kurapika yang beda dari biasanya. Biasanya lembut tapi dingin, kini berdebar kencang dan hangat.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu,Kurapika? Detak jantungmu sangat berbeda. Bagaikan orang yang baru jatuh cinta…" Senritsu angkat bicara.

"Ng…"Kurapika ragu – ragu. Sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. "Iya… Saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta….".

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Senritsu lagi.

"Kuroro…Kuroro Lucifer…" jawab Kurapika.

Senritsu hanya tersenyum ramah. Ia meminta Kurapika agar menceritakan awal sampai akhir.

"Begitu ceritanya…" Kurapika selesai bercerita.

Senritsu tersenyum lagi. Ia pun berkata, "bukankah itu bagus?"

Wajah Kurapika memerah lagi. Sudah semerah tomat pokoknya….

"Kalau begitu…Mulailah suatu pendekatan dengannya.." saran Senritsu.

"Baik…" ucap Kurapika. "Terima kasih atas saranmu, Senritsu. Aku jauh lebih tenang sekarang".

Senritsu hanya tersenyum. Kurapika pun pamit.

* * *

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

* * *

Kurapika ke sebuah taman. Ia duduk di temmpat duduk yang ada di dekat bunga – bunga yang indah. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Kuroro.

"Ku…Kuroro…"Kurapika gugup. "Kenapa kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Kau 'kan wanitaku" goda Kuroro. "Ayo kita makan. Kau belum makan,kan?"

Wajah Kurapika merah merona. _Dia seperti pengintai saja…Tahu segalanya tentangku…_pikir Kurapika.

Mereka berdua ke café yang ada di dekat taman itu. Lalu,memesan makanan (Yaiyalah! Goblok bener!). Tak lama kemudian, makanan datang. Hening. Kuroro memecahkan keheningan,"Setelah itu kau mau kemana?".

"Ng…"Kurapika ragu – ragu. Wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat yang siap dijus buat saya *Lho?!*

"Aku…mau menghafal naskah…" ucapnya.

"Bisa temani aku? Sebentar saja…" kata Kuroro.

"Ng…"Kurapika ragu – ragu (lagi). "Baiklah…"

* * *

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

* * *

Kuroro mengajak Kurapika ke toko buku. Kurapika disuruh memilih buku oleh Kuroro.

"Tapi aku tak punya uang…" kata Kurapika.

"Sudah,aku yang bayar.." ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika ragu – ragu. Yah, ini kencan pertamanya. Kencan secara tiba – tiba. Untung saja ShaKura udah milih rating M. Kurapika melihat sebuah buku. Buku Sejarah!

"Kuroro, aku mau yang ini…" ucap Kurapika.

"Baik, ambil itu."

Mereka ke kasir untuk membayar buku. Tidak mungkin mereka nyolong,kan? Tanpa di sadari, Killua & Gon mengintai Kurapika & Kuroro. Memang… Killua yang membeberkan apa yang Kurapika sukai. Killua membantu Kuroro agar dekat dengan Kurapika. Gon setuju status Kurapika & Kuroro.

"Bagus,Kuroro!"bisik Killua.

"Mm…"Gon meng – iya – kan.

Kuroro mengantarkan Kurapika pulang. Sesampai di depan apartemen…

"Makasih ya,Kuroro…Kau baik…" ucap Kurapika.

"Tidak masalah untuk Tuan Putriku yang manis ini" goda Kuroro.

Kurapika memeluk Kuroro. Kuroro membalas pelukan Kurapika, tentu saja. Dan Kuroro pulang.

**TBC**

* * *

Aaah….Akhirnya chapter yang mesra – mesra selesai…..

Sepertinya bahasanya baku amat,ya….

Tapi mudah – mudahan readers suka!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Drama

Oi minna-san!

Saya akan lanjutkan kisah cinta ini…!

**CEKIDOOOT!**

* * *

1 minggu 5 hari kemudian…

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Killua kepada teman – temannya yang memerankan teater.

"Mmm….Kurapika belum datang…!" ujar Neon.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Kurapika. Ia terlihat cantik kali ini. Memakai gaun biru muda yang disanggul dan mahkota kecil bertengger manis di kepalanya. Ia memakai lipstik oranye dan bedak yang tidak terlalu tebal. Yah, namanya juga gadis cantik. Pakai apapun pasti manis.

"Maaf,teman – teman. Aku terlambat.." ucap Kurapika lembut.

Kuroro terpena melihat Kurapika (Azeeek!). Terlihat rona pink di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu,ayo!" seru Killua.

"Pertama yang tampil duluan Kuroro" ujar Neon.

.

.

**& ****Skip Time**** &**

.

.

"Dalam rangka merayakan Hari Ulang Tahun SMA Sakuragaoka, kami kelas 2 – A mengadakan teater yang berjudul 'Kisah Putri Apel Beracun'" seorang murid membuka acara.

"Apa benar? Yang dikatakan cermin itu benar?" gumam Kuroro saat di atas panggung.

Cewek – cewek yang melihatnya terpana. Seakan terhipnotis melihat Kuroro yang tampan.

Killua memasuki panggung. Ia berkata, "Apa maumu kali ini, kak?!" dengan suaranya yang lantang.

"Kita akan bertarung! Aku akan memotong rumput!" ujar Kuroro. (Hanya ini yang terpikir oleh author…Keep Woles,ya!)

"Dan aku, akan mencuci pakaian!" teriak Killua.

Kuroro keluar panggung, sementara Killua tetap di sana. Dia berpura – pura mencuci di situ (Fans Killua jangan marah,ya…). Lalu ada apel raksasa yang menghampirinya.

"Apel apa itu?!" Killua bertanya – tanya sembari berdiri.

Apel raksasa itu mendekat. Dan keluarlah Neon. Ia berkata dengan suara lantang, "Aku adalah putri dari apel beracun!"

Apa mau dikata, Killua hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Oh, Pangeran… Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Neon.

* * *

**Di Belakang Panggung….**

"Yaah…Setidaknya aku tidak ikut teater kali ini…." kata Gon.

"Hmm… Kurasa kata – kata di naskah Neon akan berlangsung **NORAK**!" Kurapika berpendapat.

* * *

**(Yakh! Di Panggung!)**

Kuroro muncul lagi. Melihat Killua yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Neon, ia menampakkan wajah yang kelihatan sangat marah (Cuma akting, gak beneran,kok!) .

"Jangan sentuh dia! Dia milikku!" kata Kuroro dengan suara lantang.

"Hadapi dulu mayatku!" teriak Killua.

Mereka bertarung (Akting, doaaang…). Muncullah Kurapika.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Hentikaaan!" teriak Kurapika dengan nada kecemasan.

Mereka pura – pura tidak mengubrisnya. Killua menusuk dada Kuroro (pura – pura…). Kuroro jatuh lemas. Killua dan Neon keluar panggung.

"Pangeran!" teriak Kurapika dengan nada kecemasan (lagi) sembari menghampiri Kuroro. Ia memangku kepala Kuroro

"Aah… Tuan putri kecilku… Maafkan aku… Selama ini aku tidak mendengarkan nasehatmu…." Kata Kuroro dengan nada lirih sambil mengelus – ngelus pipi Kurapika.

"Kan sudah kubilang, hentikan… Kenapa kau teruskan juga..?" suara Kurapika gemetaran. Air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, tuan putri…" Kuroro pura – pura mati. Sampai penonton terharu melihat adegan itu.

"Tidak…!" kata Kurapika sembari memeluk Kuroro lalu menciumnya.

Tirai merah marun pun turun. Penonton bersorak ria. Ada yang sampai menangis, ada yang menahan tangis dan lain – lain. Author sampe nangis nulisnya, apalagi bacanya…

"Kalian hebat!" puji Gon.

"Terutama Kurapika yang cantik…!" ujar Karin.

"Ah…Terima kasih" ucap Kurapika malu – malu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kurapika mengajak Kuroro ke bukit yang ada di dekat sekolah. Di sana….

"Indah kan,Kuroro?"

"Iya, sangat indah. Sama seperti kau" goda Kuroro.

Ucapan Kuroro sukses membuat wajah Kurapika merah merona. Kuroro hanya tersenyum lebar melihat wajah sang kekasih yang imut – imut kayak marmut itu. Kurapika mengeluarkan gitarnya. Ia memainkan lagu '_Meet Renesmee' _(yang pernah nonton Breaking Dawn Part 2 pasti tahu!). Selesai memainkannya ia menatap Kuroro. Kuroro hanya membalas tatapan itu. Tatapan Kurapika seolah mengatakan '_aku-sangat-menyayangimu_'. Kurapika meletakkan gitarnya di sebelah kanannya lalu memeluk Kuroro. Kuroro membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Lalu, mereka berciuman. Author gak tahan ngetiknya. Tapi demi whitypearl–san,akan saya buatkan.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Hhhhh….*lemes*

Gimana?

Norak kah? Abal kah? Gaje kah?

Saya gak nyangka lho..!Buat – buat yang ginian….

Udah gak papa… Saya harap readers suka… :3

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
